The present invention relates to a data processing apparatus implemented as a digital composite apparatus having the combined functions of a copying machine, a facsimile machine, a printer, and the like and, in particular, to a data processing apparatus comprising storage means for storing data in a state distributed to a storage destination depending on the data property of the data.